


Yuri is done with people

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Podfic Available, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: 17-year-old Yuri Plisetsky has had enough.  After a disappointing GP and a disappointing life to this point, he's just done.  He uses his exhibition program to scream that message to everyone.





	Yuri is done with people

A deafening silence fell onto the venue as the lights went to black.  In pure silence, Yuri skated out to the center for the GP Gala exhibition, the sharp cutting of his blades echoing as everyone held their breath.  He had a reputation. He knew it. His coaches knew it. His exes knew it. Oh god, did the crowd ever know it too. The 'Russian Fairy' designation had fallen away over a year ago, now he was known as 'The Russian Bitch' and  God did Yuri do everything in his fucking power to hold that title.

 

Two years ago had been rebellion in a sexually frustrated fifteen-year-old body desperately wanting someone to notice him.  One year ago had been pure unrepentant rage and a first love gone wrong when even winning a gold again had not given him what he wanted.  Seventeen-year-old Yuri Plisetsky had a few inches on his fifteen-year-old self, but he had a God damn fucking bronze instead of a gold this year.  Viktor was back. Katsuki was in amazing form. The rest hadn't slacked off at all, and he had. He was the one who had fucking slacked off. When that medal had been placed around his neck and people cheered, he knew what it was to him -- utter defeat.  He had a bronze and that was all -- nothing else, once again, love had been ripped from him.

 

 _'Yuri, this just isn't working out, the distance and your training …'_  Yeah, well fuck him.  Less training and more fucking time for him had not helped.  Yuri needed practice. Without practice, he was able to remember things too well, like how that man's lips felt against his flesh and every fucking thing that drove Yuri insane with desire.  He needed the practice to win, and winning was all he had left. He needed to get used to his new body. He had lost flexibility, and the program that had been designed for him -- it wasn't his strengths.  He was done with it though. He was done with others doing his choreography.

 

 _'Yuri, try to be nicer, you'll have more friends.'_  No, friends took time away from things.  Friends were a distraction. Friends were things he didn't need.  Fuck friends.

 

They hurt him.  It didn't matter how they wanted to not hurt him, or how gently it was done.  Fuck them. Most of all, fuck _him_ and fuck him trying to stay friends.  Fuck him.

 

Everyone left him.  His father. His mother.  His grandfather. Dead all of them.  Promises faded to nothing but pain. He had no friends.  Betrayal by Viktor. Broken promises from lovers. He sold his soul to Lilia and all that gave him was a fucking bronze.  No, he was fucking done. No more others. He had to accept it. He was done opening his heart to anyone. Fuck love.

 

The only way he had ever found in his life to work through emotions was to perform on the ice.  The psychologist Yakov had made him see felt that this way of coping was an issue. Yuri thought it was a fucking amazing solution.

 

Taking his center pose in the middle of the ice, he felt the single spotlight highlight him.  At first, there were gasps, no one recognizing him. His free skate had been Lilia being completely Lilia -- classical Russian ballet, white glitter and sequins.  This was anything but. Instead of his hair being braided or tied into some complex design to emphasize his beauty, it was gone. His head shaved until only the slightest hint of the blond locks remained.  He was fucking done with his hair, having taken clippers to it in the hotel bathroom this morning. He was done being beautiful. He was done being what people expected. Long blond strands had been left to litter the bathtub, no longer part of his life from this day forward.

 

So much of his skin was exposed, more than even his program when he was fifteen.  A tight black tank top ripped in so many places. Black and metal straps around his arms.  A black and studded choker on his neck. Impossibly tight black jeans, stretchy enough that wouldn't hamper his movements at all, but they had been slashed everywhere.  He was a contrast in black and white -- his skin so impossibly pale.

 

Slowly, a single repetitive note on the piano started over the speakers as Yuri's eyes opened.  The only color on his body, those blue-green jewels posing as eyes, ethereal against the overdone black eyeshadow and pure black outfit.

 

Slowly Yuri started to move, long sweeping motions before he started to move backward, faster and faster, the repetitive note still sounding under the cords with vocals whispered over the music.  The voice faded away as Yuri picked up speed, his motions getting harder and faster as the voice came back. Nihilism, pain, desperation all turned to hopelessness as he skated.

 

No hint of the ballet flowed from him now, or maybe it did, bitter rage filling every movement as he slid into a hydroblade, arms outstretched and fingers just millimeters from the ice as he flew across the slick surface near impossibly balanced on one blade, his other leg perfectly parallel to the ice and nothing else touching, impossible if not for the reckless speed of the movement.

 

It was a move of pure control and power, but to those that knew, a slap against his ex and the country known for having popularized that move.  He attacked the only way Yuri knew how, by doing it better.

 

Straightening, and contorting, he flew through steps, powerful moves, stretching out his newly found height to use it to its fullest.  His eyes closed, pure black on his face without the blue-green to give him color. Then, eyes flying open, he threw himself into a powerful quad loop, the distance and height greater than anything he had done for competition, reckless, and then another and another until the music stilled and he glided from the show of brute force into a perfect camel, eyes closed again as the music was censored by the booth, but everyone knew the word was 'fucking' as he pulled himself into a tight spin.  He wasn't slowing, pulling himself tighter and tighter as the world whipped from how much force he had entered that spin with. The desperation of the lyrics matching the desperation of his moves.

 

As the song ended, screaming about something he could never have, the control was lost as he spun out of control, letting himself slide on his back across the ice, panting, eyes closed as the music faded and the lights went back to black.

 

As he moved off the ice finally, ignoring the flowers, the gasps, and the cheers, the only color now on his body was the blood on his shoulders and back.  Marked. The only lover he had left was the ice, and she had marked him -- the burn what he needed.

 

He didn't turn his head to look at anyone.  Others would skate their exhibitions, he wasn't staying, he was going to go back to the hotel room and resist being forced to go to the banquet.  As he walked past the other skaters, eyes straight ahead with Lilia trying to catch up to him, he didn't look at any of them. He had expected the dead silence as he was walked on his skate guards past the others.  If anyone had wanted to know how he was doing, that exhibition was how he was doing. Once again, Yuri had owned the ice for an exhibition. This time, no one would surpass his show. He'd be the one they were talking about in the morning -- a shot of his bleeding back the lead story.

 

It didn't hurt as much as his heart though.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song he skates to -- [Exhibition skate music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPqiqUYl5sY)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Yuri is Done With People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913995) by [ScribblesInTheMargins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins)




End file.
